callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Panzer IV
A Panzer is a generic term for a tank used by the German Army. The term is derived from Panzerkampfwagen or "Armored Fighting Vehicle". Panzer may also refer to numerous tank models designed and deployed by the Germans during World War II. Call of Duty In Call of Duty the main German Tank you encounter is the Panzer IV medium tank (Panzerkampfwagen IV or abbreviated PzKpfw IV). It is first seen in the level Ste. Mere-Eglise-Day, although seen throughout the campaign. It cannot be damaged by bullets or fragmentation grenades. Attempting to do so will result in a message appearing on your screen in large white letters saying "This vehicle cannot be damaged by bullets and fragmentation grenades." As such, the only way to destroy the tank is by use of the Panzerfaust. The tank's anti-air variant, the [[Flakvierling#Call of Duty and United Offensive|'Flakpanzer IV Möbelwagen']], also makes numerous times of appearance, first encountered in Ste. Mere-Eglise where the player's objective was to destroy them. Image:panzer1_uo.png|Panzer IV Image:panzer2_uo.png|Panzer IV Image:Dawntank2.png|Panzer IV Image:Hurttanks.png|Panzer IV Burnflak32.png|Flakpanzer IV Möbelwagen Call of Duty: United Offensive The Panzer IV is available for use in multiplayer. The driver controls the main gun as well as the coaxial machine gun while a second player can travel in the commander's cupola, also armed with an MG42. The passenger is vulnerable to small-arms fire and thus the second position is usually left vacant. As with other tanks, the Panzer IV has weak side and rear armor (despite having Schurtzen extra armor in the side). A single rocket or Panzerfaust shot in the rear will destroy it. ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' The Panzer IV is encountered mostly in tank battles and several when playing on foot. It takes 2 direct hit from a panzerschreck or sticky bomb to destroy it. The Panzer IV also had a several weakness, as it can be destroyed in one hit if shot through the driver’s hole, though, it would be very difficult to aim and player must do it quickly as the Panzer will shoot back. Call of Duty 2 Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3's multiplayer, the Panzer IV is an available vehicle. Available on large, open maps like Poisson, it is often used as they can resist a lot of damage and for its heavy firepower. It can take up to 3 rockets from a Bazooka or Panzerschreck to destroy a Panzer IV, and a skilled or observant player using the tank can kill enemies with the main cannon or co-axial machine gun before a well-aimed shot is fired upon the Panzer IV. Another strategy players use are the sticky grenades. Players can also mantles the tank, though this can be difficult to achieve as the option only appears when a player is right behind the Panzer IV and, even then, this option isn't always available for unknown reasons. A player can use the second seat to use the mounted MG42 to aid in anti-infantry scenarios, though this player is very vulnerable. When a player is in the second seat, it is impossible to mount the Panzer IV. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, the Panzer IV is seen in Vendetta, and twice during Blood and Iron, but makes it's main appearance in multiplayer. It appears in the wide open maps of Downfall, Seelow, Outskirts and Roundhouse, along with the T-34. It is often used by players, because of the Panzers high amount of armor and its heavy firepower. It can be affected by Vehicle Perks to have a higher maximum speed, faster main as seen in Multiplayer]] cannon reload, faster machine gun cool down, a co-axial machine gun or faster turret rotation. It can have a second player to use the mounted MG34. It can often take a lot of shots from Bazookas or from N° 74 STs. Usually 2 Satchel Charges and one N° 74 ST can destroy a Panzer or a single satchel charge placed under a Panzer can instantly destroy one, if the player is accurate though, it can take 2 Satchel Charges, but the charges must be quite close to the tank in order to do so. Bouncing Betties, fragmentation grenades and even bullets and Molotov Cocktails can potentially damage a Panzer, though this damage is very insignificant. The bullets fired from a PTRS-41 do significantly more damage, but, even when using Bandolier, a Player does not carry enough Ammunition to make this a worthwhile tactic. The player will enter the tank instantly, unlike in Call of Duty 3 where the player is showing having to climb on it, open the hatch, get inside then close the hatch again before it can be used. Trivia *In Call of Duty: World at War, the Panzer does not appear in Hardcore mode or in Search & Destroy modes. *The singleplayer Panzer IVs in Call of Duty 3 and Call of Duty: World at War lack the extra armor on the turret and hull sides that is mounted on the multiplayer vehicles. *In Finest Hour, in the level Breakdown, sometimes, the tank commander will come out of the hatch to check the area using binoculars, and will get inside if he spots the player. The commander, however, can't be kill even by a direct hit from a tank gun. *Also, when the tank destroyed, the tank crew will come out from the hatch, when their supposed to be burning to death by the flames. Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Enemies